En el Hospital
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN 3 OS de la serie WHEN HARRY MET KURT de HAELY POTTER... En este vemos como Harry se cruza con Kurt en el momento en el que Burt tuvo el ataque... Corto y suave. Por ahora hay 17 de ellos, todos diferentes y no correlativos. Se pueden leer de manera independiente así que los publico como OS porque de todas formas no sé si voy a hacerlos todos.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el tercero de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

* * *

Era de noche y todos los demás ya se habían ido a casa, pero Kurt tercamente se sentó en la cama de su padre. Sabía que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, pero se quedaba al lado de su padre todo el tiempo que podía. Echando un vistazo al reloj, suspiró. Las ocho menos cuarto... él había estado aquí desde que pudo escapar de la escuela hace casi cinco horas .. se saltó la práctica Glee y él no podía importarle menos. Había abandonado a su padre por la música, ahora él estaba descuidando la música por su padre. Esbozó una sonrisa sin humor. Era un ciclo sin fin, a menos que el se quedara y mantuviera una rutina constante que incluyera a ambos... cosa que él haría tan pronto como su padre estuviera bien de nuevo.

Pero... nada iba a volver a la '_normalidad_' nunca más. Su padre tendría que empezar a comer sano, finalmente, como Kurt le había estado diciendo desde hace años ya, pero él no tenía ganas de decir _'te lo dije'_ como tan a menudo disfrutaba. Apretó la mano grande y callosa de su papá entre sus mucho más pequeñas y más suaves. No quería dejar de lado la única constante en su vida aparte de la moda que no contaba.

―Vamos a intentar una última vez hoy papá ―dijo Kurt con voz ronca―. Te estoy aferrando la mano, papá. Apriétala si puedes, papá, por favor. Sólo doblando los dedos sería suficiente para mí ―Cuando nada sucedió Kurt sintió la leve picazón detrás de los ojos y volvió la cara. No quería llorar de nuevo justo antes de salir a casa. Se compuso y se volvió hacia su padre con una sonrisa―. Siempre has sido un poco vago, ¿no es así? Esta es la última oportunidad para que te despiertes hoy porque si te despiertas cuando no estoy aquí, después de la primera hora de que estés despierto no voy a hablarte por una semana, eso es una promesa. Ahora sería un buen momento para apretar mi mano o reír y decirme que estoy siendo dramático.

―Bueno muchacho, sentado junto a tu padre inconsciente estás siendo un poco dramático ―se rió una voz desconocida, con acento británico de la puerta, interrumpiendo Kurt.

Con una velocidad sorprendente Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirar al extraño que estaba en la puerta con un niño pequeño de pelo negro en la cadera. El hombre era de unos veinte años, tenía el pelo negro como el niño y brillantes ojos verdes, estaba bien construido, no especialmente muscular pero se notaba que lo más probable era que ganara si se metiera en una pelea . El niño en la cadera se veía como de cinco y probablemente le haría subestimar al hombre. Los ojos del muchacho estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

―¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó el hombre suavemente, asintiendo a Burt.

Kurt volvió hacia su padre.

―Un ataque al corazón ―dijo claramente, sin sentir la necesidad de ser amable con el desconocido.

Hubo algo de roce cuando una silla se acercó más a la cama y Kurt escuchó más que vio al extraño sentarse a su lado.

―Estamos aquí para abuela de Teddy, que también tuvo un ataque al corazón ―dijo el desconocido a Kurt en voz baja―. Ella ha estado inconsciente durante dos semanas y los médicos ya no creen que vaya a despertar. Probablemente sería mejor para ella de todos modos si solo paran las máquinas, por lo menos ella estaría con su esposo, hija e hijo en-ley en la otra vida. Pero ella es vieja ya. Tu padre por otro lado parece que es un hombre en su gloria. Yo diría que se despertará dentro de la semana, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el ataque.

―Han pasado nueve días ―respondió Kurt a la pregunta no dicha. No sabía por qué no le había dicho todavía al hombre que se fuera... pero a él le consolaba un poco el saber que no estaba solo en el hospital.

―Entonces yo diría que se despierta en los próximos cuatro días ―continuó el hombre―. Mientras que mis conjeturas no son exactos, son a menudo más certeras cuando se trata de la salud de las personas. Incluso adiviné cuando Tonks, la madre de Teddy, estaba embarazada antes de que ni siquiera ella lo supiera.

Kurt soltó un bufido.

―¿Qué clase de personas nombran a su hija 'Tonks'?

El hombre se echó a reír.

―Tonks era su apellido. Su primer nombre era Nymphadora y si alguien la llamaba así recibiría un puñetazo. Se metió en la aplicación de la ley después de la escuela y por lo que he oído era un policía muy bueno. Tío Remus, el padre de Teddy, por otra parte, fue uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres y se convirtió en maestro, fue uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido. Ambos murieron más de cuatro años en un ataque terrorista.

Kurt recordaba haber oído acerca de los ataques terroristas en Gran Bretaña hace cuatro años. Ningún grupo terrorista ha tomado el 'crédito' por ellos, pero era evidente que el grupo había sido capturado ya que no hubo más ataques logrados desde 02 de mayo 2006.

―Ellos ni siquiera eran los primeros que perdieron ante los terroristas. Mis padres fueron asesinados específicamente por ellos porque hablaban en su contra. Ellos murieron en 1989, cuando tenía quince meses de edad. Perdí a mi amigo Cedric con ellos cuando yo tenía catorce años, él tenía diecisiete. Mi padrino murió luchando contra ellos la última vez, y la persona que yo pensaba como mi abuelo el año después, en junio ―continuó el hombre con calma―. Pero viendo a Andrómeda es más difícil que cualquiera de ellos que ya tengo que verla marchitarse y no ser capaz de ayudarla ―le echó un vistazo al reloj―. Ah, supongo que he molestado lo suficiente como para que te recuerde que no estás solo en el mundo a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, y Teddy y yo tenemos que irnos ―Se levantó y arrastró la silla hacia atrás, desde donde estaba―. Si quieres hablar de nuevo, muy probablemente voy a estar en la habitación 324 durante las horas de visitas y después de ellos en Breadstix durante una hora para la cena. Eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros cuando quieras.

Kurt se volvió para mirar al hombre y una pequeña sonrisa encontró su camino a los labios.

―Gracias. Soy Kurt.

El hombre le sonrió de vuelta y Kurt notó que tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

―Harry. Ha sido un placer conocerlos Kurt y espero volver a verte ―se ajustó a Teddy en la cadera y se volvió para irse. Cuando él estaba fuera de la puerta, envió a Kurt una última mirada y desapareció por la puerta.

La habitación parecía vacía cuando Harry y Teddy se habían ido y Kurt dejó ir la mano de su padre. Tendría que irse ahora también, las horas de visita habían terminado y su estómago estaba arañando su interior por primera vez desde el ataque al corazón de su padre. Cogió la chaqueta del perchero, miró a su padre por última vez y se fue.

Menos de veinte minutos más tarde se puso de pie justo fuera Breadstix yendo hacia Harry y Teddy en la mesa de la esquina. Vacilante se acercó.

―¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

―Me alegra que hayas venido Kurt. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría?

* * *

**N/A: Teddy había nacido un año antes . Harry 21, Teddy 5, Kurt 17. OH! Y Harry, Andrómeda y Teddy estaban en un viaje por carretera cuando Andrómeda tuvo el ataque al corazón que explica por qué están en Lima en el primer lugar.**

**N/T: Espero les haya gustado... la autora ha hecho todos estos pequeños OS pensando en que 'alguien' pudiera tomar de ellos alguna idea y crear una historia con estos personajes hermosos así que, ya saben.. si se animan ¡Sería genial!**

**Besos y cuídense... ¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
